over my head
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: i'm going to re write this soon. one knew her half as much as they should have.she watched them.she protected them.invested all of her time and efforts to keeping them alive and well and blissfully unaware.but a few words from sarutobi changed everythin
1. Chapter 1

The first time Kakashi had ever seen Naruto-was the day the third Hokage lay dying on the ground in front of the group of mourning nins surrounding him.

The flames consuming the buildings lit up the distant skys while turning them dark with smoke. The loud wails of the villagers could also be heard in the distance, so piercing, and sad that he was clenching his hands in his pockets and gritting his teeth until his jaw ached while he watched the medics work on the elder who lay writhing in agony and calling out his student's name as he struggled to breathe.

"Naruto! Where's Naruto?" Sarutobi called weakly as one of the medics had to push him back down onto the ground for the uptenth time, but it didn't do any good the old man refused to simply lay back and stop fighting them, concern and fear coloring his voice as he called out for the blond demon container again and again.

Finally Kakashi could'nt take any more and he took a step forward to assure the elder that Naruto was fine despite the fact that he didn't really know that when there was a loud crash thirty or fourty feet away from the large group, a geiser of dirt and dust floating in the air.

At first he thought it was an enemy, they all did. Everyone reached for their weapons, their bodies tense and waiting for the dust to clear. It only took a second or so for his keen eyes to see several figures hidden in the dirt cloud. The smell of blood and sweat, the scents putting him at ease and he let his hand fall away from his weapons pouch as Sauske staggered out leaning on one of Naruto's shadow clones while another walked very calmly out of the clearing dust cloud with an unconcous pink haired koinoichi in his arms.

Everyone brathed a collective sigh of relief as Saskue was eased to the ground a few feet away from the Hokage, and one of the medics moved away to check him and the girl at the Hokage's urging while Naruto walked past them to stand next to the elder.

"You...came..." Sarutobi wheezed, as if the boy had known that he was calling for him and had come running to see what he wanted.

"I heard you calling me. What do you need?" Naruto asked in a gentle tone as he dropped down to one knee beside the old man and took the hand that was reaching for him.

"I-I'm...dying..."

"I know."

"When...my...heart...stops-" Sarutobi coughed up blood and gritted his teeth as a particularly painful wave of agony started to work it's way through his body and had to wait a second before he could breathe again.

"T-Take my organs...use them if you need them..." Asuma looked absolutly ill as he stepped forward to protest. Naruto turned his head a bit to look at him, and he froze in place. What the fuck was going on? Why would the Hokage want the kid to take his organs? Asuma wondered curiously.

Kakashi frowned, there was something strange about the way Naruto was acting. He was bloody and bruised, but that was'nt what had the hair on the nape of his neck standing on end. It was the eeiry calmness surrounding the boy. The kid was even smiling, though there was no humor in the smile. It was merely an automatic function that the kid was using to hide his thoughts.

"Thanks for the offer, but no." Naruto said in an almost frigid tone as Sarutobi started to cry and beg the boy to take his organs.

"Please..."

"I said no."

"Naruto...you'll die..."

"Then I'll die." The blond snapped in irritation.

"But...you must'nt..."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough-" The blond reached out and used his jacket sleeve to wipe the elders tears away, a blank look on his face.

"You only have a few minutes left, you should use them more wisely and say goodbye to the ones who matter to you instead of worrying about me. I'll be fine."

The Hokage gave the boy a worried look. "I...have, and I don't believe you..." He wheezed. Naruto snickered at him.

"Well, it's not my fault that you know me too well, so I guess I'll just have to say it until you believe me."

The old man took the blond's hand again. "Do you...remember when you were seven..."

Naruto gave a tight lipped smile and nodded his head. "You could'nt leave me alone in the village so you started taking me on missions with you."

Sarutobi smiled a bit as the shinobi around them listened to them talk. "I...was mortally wounded...and you-" He laughed as if the memory amused him before settleing back down on the ground.

"W-Without any formal training...or knowledge of how to fight...picked up my sword and single handedly drove the enemy back...and saved me...and the village..." Sarutobi said as a smile curved his lips. Naruto grinned.

"Do you remember how that one guy screamed like a little girl when I ripped his ear off?" Naruto laughed and Sarutobi joined in.

"Th-that was funny..."

"Yeah, you even laughed at him while you were bleeding on the ground, and even said 'better you than me'."

"I still feel that way..." Sarutobi said before saying

"Thank you. For saving me that time and...the seven or eight times after. And thank you for...for...watching us all...so much. You...really...do live up to...the Fourth Hokage's expectations... Your...father would be so...proud..." Sarutobi said before his breathing slowed and his head fell back and his eyes closed. He was gone a second or so later. And so was Naruto.


	2. comfort

_"Thank you. For saving me that time and...the seven or eight times after. And thank you for...for...watching us all...so much. You...really...do live up to...the Fourth Hokage's expectations... Your...father would be so...proud..." Sarutobi said before his breathing slowed and his head fell back and his eyes closed. He was gone a second or so later. And so was Naruto._

The second seal that kept her from being discovered as a female had shattered the second that Sarutobi had died, but she was'nt worried even if someone saw her as she was now. There was'nt much that anyone could do to hurt her now that she had completed the second condition for the seal that held the demon inside of her, and had absorbed it's vast knowledge, and it's even more impressive amount of chakra. The demon itself had perished but that no longer mattered.

Nothing mattered aside form her job, something that she took seriously considering that she was currently looking over the files of the five people who had actually died in today's conflict with Sauna. Handling the families would require delicate work, they would have to have penace of some sort and while the usual penace was a certain amount of money, something that would cover the funeral costs, and serve as a means for the families to pay their bills and take care of themselves for the next few years, however because of the damage from the attack on the village money would be short for a while.

But she was'nt worried, she had already found another way to pay the families of the fallen men. She had more than a kings ransom in cash hidden away in a large vault that the Hokage had comissioned for her to use.

She could easily pay everyone, and remake the money back when she played poker in the slums. Speaking of...she had work to do out of the village. She closed the files and switched off the light in her office, the room next to the Hokage's office and quickly cleaned off the desk and stood up and walked over to the coat hanger and grabbed her black hoodie and slipped it on as she walked out the door.

Three days late-

The turn out to the Hokage's funeral was impressive. Every man, woman, and child in the village showed up to bid their leader a fond and tearful goodbye. Everyone that is but Naruto. For some odd reason or another the kid had made himself scarce since the other day, and Kakashi had'nt been able to find him. No one had. It was as if the boy had up and disappeared off of the face of the earth.

Kakashi was'nt sure if he liked not being able to find the boy. He had been worrying about him since the old man died, but then some of the things that the elder and Naruto had talked about had made him curious too. He had been thinking about what the Hokage and Naruto had talked about and had come to the conclusion that his beloved blond student was hiding things. And Kakashi didn't like that at all.

He had wanted to talk to the kid, had wanted to find out what it was that he was hiding, but he could'nt find the damn boy anywhere. Which was why he was planning on going by Naruto's place after the service was over to see if he was alright. He heard Sauske grumble beside him about Naruto being 'a stupid punk ass loser' and felt the urge to hit the boy for speaking badly about the blond when he could be lying in his apartment at this very moment wounded or something.

He let out a low feral growl as he looked at the raven and the boy wisely shut his mouth. Kakashi was quiet after that, patiently waiting for the service to end and when it did he was the first person to leave.

She had stayed at her apartment. It was maybe the stupidest thing that she could have done on this day since it was the day that Sarutobi was being laid to rest, but she just didn't feel like going to the service. She planned to go see him later tonight to say goodbye.

She had just stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel when she heard a knock on her door and sighed and hung her head. How many times today did the villagers think that they could attack her before they realised that she just was'nt in the mood to play with them. She had already killed four men, and had just finished washing the blood off for crists sake, she was done, she didn't want to deal with anymore today.

She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the bloody katana leaning against the wall and walked down the hall and stopped just in front of the door and reached for the knob when she heard Kakashi's voice on the other side.

"Naruto? Are you okay in there?" He called out and nearly jumped out of his skin when there was two audable thuds on the other side of the door, one sounded like it was just inside the door and the other sounded like something had been flung across the room. _Probably a weapon._ Kakashi thought as he recalled how worried the third Hokage had been about the blond. Had he wanted Naruto to take his organs and use them as his own if he was badly wounded? It was a slightly logical explination, though just a bit outlandish.

The door opened a second later and Kakashi found himself face to face with a busty ash blond beauty with wide violet eyes. He blinked and raised a brow at the blond as the kid stepped back to let him in. "Is this the infamous sexy jutsu that I've heard so much about?" Kakashi asked as he gave the girl a once over.

"No." Came the short clipped answer as she closed the door and turned to look at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked curiously as he looked her over and frowned when he saw what looked like a bite mark on her shoulder and some bruises on her upper arm.

"I came to check up on you and comfort you. Where did you get those marks?"

She looked at the shoulder and arm that he pointed too and made an annoyed sound before muttering something about damn hookers, making him blink in suprise at her. "Where would you have met-"

She cut him off as she walked past him towards the hallway, she needed to get some clothes on. "You really don't want to know." He cocked his head and studied her back for a second. So far he had figured out that she was'nt using the sexy jutsu, meaning that Naruto's sudden disappearance was because she had gone into hiding to keep her secret. But the fact that she had come across hookers somewhere and she had been hurt, even a little bit by said women displeased him greatly.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously when she started to go down the hall. She paused and turned to look at him, a strange look on her face.

"To get some clothes on."

"If your more comfortable like that, then don't bother." Kakashi said with a shrug. It was'nt like seeing a really attractive young woman running around naked would bother him any. If anything he would end up suffering from it. But then again, if she did decide not to get dressed it would probably be the highlight of his week, maybe even his month.

"I am, but I'm in mixed company and it might give one of us idea's."

Kakashi had the good graces to look offended. He may like porn and such but he was'nt so bad that he would jones after his student without permission, he had his honor after all. "I would'nt-"

"I was'nt talking about you sensei. I was talking about me." Kakashi blinked again and stared at her slack jawed behind that mask of his and shook his head. He had come here to check up on her and comfort her, if _that_ was what she needed right now then he would'nt complain.

"Would that bother you?" He asked her curiously, he wanted to know what was going on in her mind right now. She shrugged, truth be told she had already had dirty thoughts about stripping him naked, and fucking him.

"I could live with it. But could you?"

"I did say that I came here to comfort you earlier...if that's what you need from me I can live with it." Kakashi said seriously and she walked back into the living room and looked him over.

"Lose your clothes, put your hands above your head and don't touch me unless I say you can."


	3. done before

"Lose your clothes, put your hands above your head and don't touch me unless I say you can." She said as she crossed her arms and waited for him to comply. It took him a second or so but he finally moved to shed his clothes, his vest and his head band, the first two things to go, quickly followed by his shirt, his mask and his pants.

She let out a low whistle when she saw the well toned muscels he kept hidden underneath his clothes. Dear god he was beautiful, even though the perfection on his chest and stomach was covered in pale red scars, he was a beautiful man.

He streached his hands up above his head and pressed his palms against the wall, his heart thudding in his chest as his mind went numb. She had done this before. Whatever she was going to do to him, she had done it before. The thought of his student being forced to do such things crossed his mind and made his stomach churn uncomfortably, before she dropped to her knees in front of him and took his flacid member in her small hand and stroked it until it hardened in her grasp before leaning in to lick the vein on the underside of his cock.

Kakashi tensed and watched her-studied her wondering if this was really what she wanted from him right now or if she was merely doing it to distract herself for the time being. He frowned and bit his lower lip as she sucked lightly on the velvety tip of his cock. Or maybe this was simply a way to distract him. He might have asked her if he had'nt suddenly become incapable of speaking when she took almost all of the aching legnth into her mouth and deep throated him.

He felt her trailing the finger tips of one hand along the hard planes of her stomach and abdomen, lightly tracing the scars as she sucked him harder. His body tensing even more as he curved his fingers against the wall, his fingernails digging into the plaster and leaving markings behind as he felt himself about to cum, he opened his mouth to tell her that he didn't want to cum in her mouth, but no sound came out.

It was'nt just because she was his student it was just a general rule that he had when he was having casual sex with a woman or a man, he didn't cum in their bodies because of a certain musky scent that lingered the pores of their skin and released pharamones that he just could'nt resist, if he let her take his load he would'nt be able to resist giving her more and more until he ended up mating her.

He tried again to tell her to stop, he even tangled his fingers in her soft hair and tried to pull her away from him when he came, more than half of his semen filling her mouth while the rest spurted out onto the swells of her breasts. "Oh fuck." Kakashi breathed as she swallowed what was in her mouth without realising what she was doing.


End file.
